


2 minutes and 10 seconds

by UnicornsAreTheShiz



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Langst, Platonic friendships, Sadness, did a lot of math, everyone else is just heavily mentioned, hes still piloting the blue lion, i just like him piloting blue, its a lot of introspection, lotta Lance being sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsAreTheShiz/pseuds/UnicornsAreTheShiz
Summary: 2 minutes and 10 seconds. How many things can a person do in 2 minutes and 10 seconds? Most will answer not much, but Lance would disagree. To him any other day, 2 minutes and 10 seconds would seem like nothing in comparison to the millions of billions of years that the universe had been around for. But in this moment, in this small slice of time, it felt like everything was going at 1/5 of what it would.





	2 minutes and 10 seconds

2 minutes and 10 seconds. How many things can a person do in 2 minutes and 10 seconds? Most will answer not much, but Lance would disagree. To him any other day, 2 minutes and 10 seconds would seem like nothing in comparison to the millions of billions of years that the universe had been around for. But in this moment, in this small slice of time, it felt like everything was going at 1/5 of what it would.  
Lance had once heard Pidge talking to Coran about the human brain. One of the things she mentioned was that in times of danger, time feels like it's slowing down so the human brain can collect as much information as it can. Right now, Lance could vouch for that statement. 

 

To make it clear, Lance was falling. More specifically, Lance was falling at around 7 m/s2. That would shock most considering the rate objects on a Earth fall at is 9.8 m/s2, but Lance was not on Earth; Lance was on Zhengaol.  
Zhengaol was a planet with a gravity a little less than Venus', and was around the same size. The people on Zhengaol were large creatures covered head to toe in ratty wraps of clothing. Even the eyes were covered with large goggles. The use seemed to be to keep safe from the harsh winds on the planet.  
The Galra had imprisoned the Zhengaolian people and forced them to scavenge for iron-like metals buried beneath the planet, while others forged metal swords. Once they had caught wind of Voltron, they had asked for assistance. Of course there was a battle against the Galra, which led Lance to here; falling at 7 m/s2 in an offline 136078 kilogram blue lion with only 2 minutes and 10 seconds left to live. 

 

In other words, Lance was going to die.

 

Lance did not want to die.

 

No one wanted to die, but Lance felt terrified. Terrified at the pain, terrified of the unknown that was death, and terrified of leaving his family and friends behind.  
Lance's heart somehow managed to ache in between beating the fastest it's ever beaten. His family was a sore spot for him, but there's no time like the present, right? Literally. 

 

While Lance's dad might not have been involved in Lance's life, Lance would definitely say that he had an amazing family and childhood.  
Hanging out with his friends after school was always a favorite of his, but he had to stop once the Garrison accepted him. His family didn't have much money to spare, so Lance worked shifts at restaurants and helping neighbors. He eventually made enough for a plane ticket and paying tuition for two years, and he'd luckily got financial help from the school for the last two. 

 

As for his time at the Garrison.... He would not regret it. Though the teachers were horrible, and sometimes life got hard, Lance still learned a lot about both English and Space. Plus; the Garrison indirectly brought him to Blue and the rest of the lions. But one of the best parts was that he met his friends; Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Shiro, Allura, and Coran. He made his own little family up in space.

 

Lance could faintly hear that same little family screaming in his headset. He couldn't make out much; the beating of his heart and the pounding of his head was blocking out any sound. Lance could infer, though, that they had noticed him falling.  
Speaking of falling; falling was a lot like flying, Lance noticed. It was like that trust fall exercise Coran made them do. The difference was that falling like this was just a little more dangerous. 

Lance knew it would be a bad idea, but he did it anyway. He did the one thing people aren't supposed to do in these situations. Lance opened his eyes.

 

Blue eyes were blown open and immediately he saw the ground rushing forward. Lance was still pretty high up in the air, but judging by the distance, Lance would guess he only had 1 minute and a half left. 

He looked around at the inside of his lion. Everything looked the same except for the lights and controls; those were off. But even with just those off, it felt like a different space. It could be the lack of a particular Blue Lion's subconscious behind his own, but it could also just be the lack of life it had. The lack of lights and controls made it seem like as if Lance was in a shell; an empty vessel. 

 

The loneliness was both comforting and terrifying.

 

Lance seemed to finally be able to make out some of the words from the coms.

"Lance-is----lion----online? -------------------------able to---------- the Blue Lion?"

"Lance---buddy! Please----------us! Are you-------"

"Lance do you------Are you--------------"

"-------------communications offline------?"

"Lance answer-------------------Blue!"

 

Frantic yelling was broken by random bursts of static. Oh great; the coms were affected too. Lance wanted to at least make an inspriational speech to his friends before he died. He couldn't exactly remember what he had last said to them, but he hoped it wasn't anything too stupid. Lance cringed at the thought of his tombstone saying his last words were "That's what she said." 

Speaking of tombstones, Lance didn't really know what to do with his body once he died. His family didn't really have a traditon on that subject. Lance knew that a grave would probably help his family mourn better, but he didn't like the thought of just rotting away in a casket. Just being ashes in a container didnt seem too fun either, though. 

After some thought, Lance had finally come up with an idea. He had heard of people spreading their ashes after death. Lance would say that it was proabably the best option for him. He also knew where'd he wanted his ashes spread; Varadero beach. Lance meant more just the ocean around Varadero beach, though. Lance loved space, but he loved Earth even more. It was his first home. 

 

As for his stuff? That was a hard question. He knew that his family would get most of his stuff, but it was hard to decide beyond that. Lance shurgged his shoulders. He guessed he would just want to have his clothes donated or something, give any of his childhood boardgames and toys to his nieces and nephews, and let his mom choose whatever she wanted. Deciding on what everyone in Voltron would get was tough, though. 

Hunk would definitely get all his books since they used to spend hours just reading together while listening to music. He didn't seem like it, but Hunk loved adventure novels. Pidge would get his game consoles because she loved playing video games. Lance was pretty evenly matched with Pidge on video games, so it was always fun to play. Keith would get all of his movies since that boy seemed to not know any pop culture references. Plus, maybe it would show off how great Lance's movie taste was. Shiro would get the extremly comfortable bean-bag chair that Lance owned back home, because Shiro always seemed so stressed. Lance used to nap in the chair all the time, so he can vouch for the quality. Finally, Allura and Coran would get all of his 'weird Earth objects'. Basically, anything that was common and normal on Earth, but weird everywhere else.  
Lance could just imagine Allura and Coran freaking out over those socks that have individual spots for your toes. A smile grew on his face. 

 

The ground was getting closer. His smile fell. Why? Why did his brain decide that now was the time to let time return to normal? Why did he have to die? Lance thought he was an okay guy; definitely not as nice as Hunk, but not evil or anything. His mind turned more grim. 

 

It took all he had to try not to imagine himself hitting the ground. 

 

Less than a minute left.

 

He knew that Blue would definitely be banged up, but she would survive. That was another thing; some might think that using the word 'survive' when describing giant robotic blue lion was a little weird, but Blue definitely had a conscious. 

Following that trail of thought, he hoped Blue wouldn't be too down by him dying. He knew that she definitely cared, but he wanted Blue to be able to move past him. He wanted that for all his friends and family.

 

Half a minute left.

 

Lance opened his mouth. Even though the coms were broken, Lance needed to say something. He couldn't go out quietly; that just wasn't how Lance was.  
He sucked in a breath, but it was hard due to the force.

 

Less than half a minute left.

 

"Guys...I'm sorry...thank you...for everything...See you around." 

Well it wasn't Shakespearean, but it helped convey a fraction of what Lance wanted to say. Lance didn't even know if his team could hear him through the static, but still. He was grateful for everything. He was grateful that some random kid from Cuba got to do what'd he always wanted to do. He got to help save the world.

 

Seconds left.

 

With that, Lance let go. 

 

At 7 m/s2, a gigantic blue lion slammed into the ground with thousands of newtons of force. Inside, a lanky tan boy with ocean blue eyes died from impact. He was at peace; not content with how he died, but accepting of what happened to him.

 

What would this boy do if he had 2 minutes and 10 seconds left to live? He would be happy with the life he led, and wish the best for his companions.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, my dudes. That was a ride. I originally wrote part of this like a few months ago, but I kept getting sidetracked. I hope that explains if some of the writing seemed like a Frankenstein mash-up. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it. I finished season 5 and lemme just tell you, my boy Lance got the spotlight he deserves.


End file.
